dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Sting Operation
"Sting Operation" is the thirty-sixth episode of season 1 from The Penguins of Madagascar. Plot The penguins are analyzing a new mass that is hanging from the clock tower at the entrance to the zoo that showed up in the middle of the night. They go and poke at it with Kowalski's Six-Foot Whacking Stick and out comes a hornet threatening to sting their faces if they poke the nest again. The penguins ask why they made their nest there and the hornet just tells a knock-knock joke ending with the phrase "I sting your face". They tell the hornet that they can find them a new habitat because children come to the zoo everyday. But the hornet says they don't have to worry. He tells them that if he stings the kids enough, they won't come back. Then the penguins threaten to use force. But more hornets come out and chase the birds back to their habitat (twice). Kowalski tries to invent a pain elimination helmet but it doesn't work. Mort falls into their habitat and doesn't get hurt so they figure they can use him to go up to the nest and remove it. They bring Mort down to the habitat and figure out that he is being protected by a halo of ignorance. He doesn't know he is in danger so he feels nothing. The birds then try to use Mort to remove the hornet nest, but he is too oblivious to do it and they get stung again. Kowalski builds a machine to erase painful memories so they can go and get the hornets. They test the machine on Private first and he ends up being as dumb as Mort and plays with the machine, which accidentally makes all of the penguins completely ignorant to pain and all act like Mort. A school bus arrives with children and all of the hornets are about to sting them when the stupid penguins come and try to play with the hornets, beating them all up in the process. Then King Julien arrives and all of the penguins go for his feet like Mort would do. Mort sees this and becomes rapidly jealoud because he considers them HIS feet. Mort gets Kowalski's cardboard box full of their intelligence and threatens to hug it. In doing so, this returns the penguins to normal. Kowalski however still has some of Rico's thoughts in his head, and while spasming, comments on how horrible it is. Rico just shrugs. King Julien finds out that the zoo has "bees" and mentions that bees have honey. Mort hears this and runs to go tear apart the hornet nest looking for it right as the hornets are about to sting the school children who just got let into the zoo. The hornets leave and never come back but King Julien is confused as to where the honey is. The episode ends with one hornet saying "I sting your face" and stings at the camera. Trivia *This is the second episode to have Operation name in the title. Category:The Penguins of Madagascar episodes